


Happy Birthday

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: After not seeing each other due to Chris promoting his latest film, he had come home early but you had to work. After coming home from work, you gave him the best birthday present that a girlfriend could give.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Kissing! And a somewhat detailed sex scene!

Hearing your alarm going off, startled you awake, swiping the alarm off on your phone squinting your eyes as you look at the screen.

5am,

You felt his arm around your body and smiled. You weren’t sure what time Chris had come home, you were a horrible girlfriend and went to bed early instead of waiting up for him. You carefully pulled his arm away before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Chris warned you that he wouldn’t be home until the weekend, but it was Wednesday which meant he had arrived home a few days early. It was a nice surprise but not when you weren’t prepared for it; he had sent you a message just as he boarded his plane home saying that he would see you tonight, but you thought the message was for someone else.

You came back in the bedroom, standing in your lingerie. How you would kill to just curl up with him. He had been away for a few weeks promoting his latest movie; you had gotten used to him being away from you and was just glad that you hadn’t quit your job because it was the only thing that kept you distracted from boredom when he wasn’t around.

“Keep the shirt off”

You looked up at the shirtless male in your bed as you finished adjusting your belt on your pants “oh how I wish, honey but I don’t think my manager will like me rocking up half dressed.”

“Can’t you just ring up sick.” Chris looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

You shook your head “sorry babe” you grabbed your work shirt and pulled it on, Chris watched as you began to button it up. He would rather watch you undress than dress.

“What time will you be home?”

You shrugged “It’s Wednesday. Wednesdays are ticket days, so I could be home at 11.30am or I could be home after 4pm”

Chris leaned his head back in the pillow “Tell your manager, I hate them.”

“I know you do” You leaned down and kissed his lips; he wrapped his arms around you trying to keep you from pulling away “Chris” you half-heartedly complained.

“Fine but this bed won’t be the same without you” He sighed as he let you go.

“Love you” you said before pushing yourself up and heading out of the room; you grabbed your bag and some snacks to eat on the way to work.

= = =

Chris looked at the calendar that stuck to the fridge; looking at the work hours you had written on the calendar. He had learnt that it was a thing you did otherwise you’d forget what hours you were going to work for the week, he looked at the writing that was on the weekend

Baby’s home! ❤❤

Was written across Saturday and Sunday’s date in somewhat huge letters fitting across the two square boxes.

He looked at the time written on Wednesday, 6am – 11am.

Worth a shot He thought.

= =

Chris looked at his watch it was 10.35am, he pulled his cap on over his head; grabbing his set of the house keys before heading out. He looked at your car in the carport, you had explained to him when Chris first started staying over during days that you had to work that you never drove your car to work because work was just at the end of the street, so you just walked to and from home; plus, it didn’t waste fuel for when you really needed it. He wasn’t a fan of you walking to work early in the mornings or late at night, it scared him thinking that something could happen to you.

He began to make his way down to your work; keeping his head low trying not keep his identity hidden from those who passed by him.

–

Chris looked down at his watch just as he stepped inside the store, he walked over to the cashier “Is y/n still here?”

The cashier nodded before his jaw dropped stopping who the actor was under the cap.

Chris moved out of the way leaning against the wall waiting for you; he kept his head down.

“Cya” you yelled out to some of your co-workers as you headed towards the entrance doors “Chris?” you asked as you spent the muscular actor waiting for you.

“y/n” He kissed your lips.

“Cya, Josh” you waved bye to the cashier who was still in shock that you knew Chris Evans the actor!

Chris wrapped his arm around your waist as the two of you began to walk home “You know you didn’t have to come pick me up. I told you, Wednesdays are a hassle”

“I had to, y/n” Chris smiled. He had enough of being without you and thought picking you up was the lest he could do.

= =  
The two of you stepped inside; you dumped your handbag on the table and Chris chucked his keys on the table. He sat back on the lounge to relax for the day as you disappeared into the bedroom to change out of your uniform.

You came back wearing nothing but your lingerie. Chris lost his attention in the tv screen and looked up at you “Ooh…Mama”

You sat on his lap “Happy birthday, baby” you wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist; you pressed your lips against his letting your tongues wrestle among your mouths.

Chris let his hands roam around your body; he had missed every inch of you and didn’t want to miss a detail of your body that he had grown to know so well after the past year of dating.

You could feel his stiffness trying to push past his jeans “How about we do more than just kissing” you purred.

Chris liked what you had on your mind; you climbed off his lap before seductively walking out of the lounge room; he rushed to get his clothes and shoes off as he followed you throwing whatever he took off throughout the lounge room and hallway.

You sat on the bed as he entered the bedroom; he was now just in his briefs.

He inched closer to you as you leaned back on the bed; his lips pressed against your stomach as he kissed his way up to your chest before kissing up your neck. His lips now pressed against yours as the two of you began to remove yours and his underwear.

Feeling him push inside of you; the two of you moved together as you moaned his name; moving faster, moaning louder.

His hands placed next to you keeping his balance as he pushed faster inside of you; your hands wondering over his body, the body that you had missed touching.

“Don’t…Stop!” you screamed out in pleasure.

Chris didn’t want to stop; he wanted you, you wanted him.

= =

He laid down next to you; your head on his chest. His arms around your waist, your hands-on top of his.

Birthday sex was always the best.

“Did you like your present” you looked up at him and smirked.

“Any present from you is the best” He leaned down and kissed your lips.


End file.
